Hood
also known as Hood was one of Doctor Ujiko's intelligent High-End Nomu and the main antagonist of the Pro Hero Arc. Appearance High-End resembles other Nomu but with a large, muscular build and a comparatively long neck. His head is shrouded in darkness by a hood of skin and the muscles on neck and shoulders are left exposed. Underneath his hood his face consists entirely of an exposed brain, distorted eyes and a mouth that is full of long, jagged teeth. Gallery High-End's face.png|High-End's Face Personality High-End openly shows signs of obedience and loyalty to his master. He speaks with a stutter and broken grammar , and is disturbingly eager to fight strong opponents as it began to wonder if there was an even stronger hero around after he seemingly defeated Endeavor. Synopsis Pro Hero Arc At Hidamari Kindergarten, High-End is told that he was previously clueless and now more is expected of him. High-End responds to his master to leave an unknown task to him to complete. High-End flies to the restaurant where Hawks and Endeavor are meeting, and smashing through the window, the Nomu asks which of them is the strongest. Endeavor sees that the rumors were true and is glad that this was well timed. High-End prepares to attack but Endeavor takes the initiative and punches High-End out of the building. High-End's right hand, which was gripping the wall, is torn off and left clinging to the wall. Endeavor flies outside and prepares to confront the creature. High-End mocks Endeavor's attempt to hurt him as he begins regenerating the damage and regrows his right hand. As Endeavor launches another attack, High-End evades with a quick burst of flight and grabs Endeavor; throwing him through the restaurant by elongating the muscles on his arm. High-End continues the assault by swinging its arm and almost causing the top floors of the building to collapse completely. Hawks appears after having rescued the injured civilians and stabs High-End with a volley of feathers. Endeavor follows up with another attack that cuts through High-End's body in multiple places. High-End comments that the battle is getting interesting and shows no concern over his injuries. Endeavor launches an attack which High-End flies away from. The attack completely demolishes the a good portion of the building. Two heroes use their quirks to help Endeavor from below on the street. However, the attacks do not faze High-End. High-End then releases multiple Nomu into the streets. When Endeavor doesn't make a move, High-End asks Endeavor if he isn't going to attack anymore. High-End then rushes Endeavor, wanting to test his new strength on the hero. Endeavor then unleashes Prominence Burn, which carbonizes High-End's body, but not his head. High-End regenerates quickly, and strikes Endeavor. Endeavor falls to the ground defeated, as well as a damaged eye. High-End then asks if there is a stronger hero around. As High-End stands over his fallen opponent, a still conscious Endeavor used his flames to lift himself and he attempted to attack High End. However, High End easily evaded the strike and sent the pro hero flying into a building, noting the latter was done. Endeavor refused to give up and used his quirk to project himself after the Nomu who wondered if he had regeneration. High-End watched as Hawks used his feathers to enhance Endeavor's speed, allowing Endeavor to be launched at the villain. Thrust by Hawks' feathers, Endeavor used the speed to attack High End sending them both through the air. As he was thrust through the air, High-End began to take on behavior of a wild beast as its regenerative powers were still active while it was burned. Endeavor had Hawks give him more speed to help and used the speed boost to send him and the Nomu far from the city. With nothing to stand his way, Endeavor used a finishing move while noting he always hated the name to destroy High End for good. High-End was left as a scorched corpse on the ground as Endeavor emerged from the destruction and did a pose, similar to All Might's to show he was victorious. Dabi attempted to recover High-End's corpse and take advantage of his destruction by attacking Endeavor and Hawks but Mirko interfered before he could attack. Unable to complete his objective, Dabi was warped away leaving High-End's corpse in the custody of the heroes and the police. Abilities Overall Abilities: High-End is extraordinarily powerful, being able to completely overwhelm the current No. 1 Pro Hero, Endeavor and badly injure him. Endeavor himself admitted that High-End's strength and speed surpass his own. High-End's exact intelligence is unknown, but he is capable of cohesive speech, unlike any previous Nomu. He has been shown to have good intuition and planning as he began to realize Endeavor's weakness and was able to save himself from being vaporized by decapitating himself and throwing his head to safety. High-End has high endurance and strength as he crashed through a window at incredible speed showing no sign of injury and could hold on a building by gripping its fingers into it. Immense Strength: High-End is incredibly strong even by Nomu standards, being able to swing its elongated arm through the entire width of a skyscraper and almost bring the top floors of the building down. In a direct confrontation with Endeavor, High-End overwhelmed the Pro Hero using his strength to push Endeavor through multiple solid walls. Flight: Through a combination of his Transforming Arms and Shoulder-Mounted Jets, High-End is capable of manipulating his body structure to allow him to fly through the air at high speed. Quirks : High-End is capable of augmenting the muscle fibers in his body, increasing the power and speed of his movements. : High-End has the ability to regenerate anything, from injuries to limbs. He can also regenerate despite his cells being carbonized during his fight against Endeavor. As long as his head remains intact, High-End can regenerate his entire body. Shoulder-Mounted Jets: High-End has shoulder-mounted jets which can allow him to hover in the air and fly. Transforming Arms: High-End can shapeshift his arms to create powerful, elastic attacks and turn them into wings to assist with his flight. : High-End's body contains enormous power which he uses to enhance the strength of his attacks. Storage: High-End can seemingly store other Nomu within his own body and release them at will. His limit appears to be nine Nomu. Battles & Events Pro Hero Arc *Endeavor & Hawks vs. High-End References Site Navigation pl:High-End Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Artificial Humans Category:Transformers Category:Mutants Category:League of Villains Category:Pro Hero Arc Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Emitters Category:A-Rank Villains Category:Villains